


When you kiss me, Heaven sighs (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Tea at the Ritz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: C’est comme si, à ce moment-là, le monde s’était effacé, et eux seulement existent : ils ne sont plus assis près des fenêtres de la salle du Ritz, ils ne sont plus entourés par les murmures et les cliquetis des discussions et des couverts alors que les autres tables prennent leur thé.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 2





	When you kiss me, Heaven sighs (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Titre issu de 'La vie en rose' de Louis Armstrong  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

"Je t’aime."

Les mots sont soupirés doucement. Jon sent son cœur manquer un battement, et le plaisir émanant du plus profond de lui fait apparaître un sourire sur son visage. "Je t’aime," dit-il à nouveau.

C’est comme si, à ce moment-là, le monde s’était effacé, et eux seulement existent : ils ne sont plus assis près des fenêtres de la salle du Ritz, ils ne sont plus entourés par les murmures et les cliquetis des discussions et des couverts alors que les autres tables prennent leur thé. Il n’y a plus qu’eux, eux seuls.

Un doigt froid pousse les quelques cheveux tombés devant ses yeux.

Tormund passe sa main au-dessus de celle de Jon sur la table. Une large main de travailleur capable de créer tant de choses. Jon tourne sa paume vers le ciel, laissant leurs doigts s’enlacer. Tormund les serre, une fois.

Ils sont tous les deux sur leur 31. Probablement trop de champagne pour que cela soit considéré comme correct lorsque l’on prend un thé dans l’après-midi, mais le poids de sa bague de fiançailles sur son doigt mérite une célébration, et c’est cela leur célébration.

La lumière de l’après-midi venant de la fenêtre colore ses yeux d’un bleu aegean alors que le quatuor à cordes dans le coin commence à jouer. "Je t’aime aussi," répond-il.

Jon se penche, et Tormund le rejoint à mi-chemin avec un doux et chaste baiser. "Le thé est en train de refroidir," entend-il gronder, et il sourit, volant un autre baiser avant de se retirer.

"Mangeons," Tormund prend un sandwich au saumon.

Jon frotte son pouce avec adoration sur la peau de Tormund. "Oui," dit-il, "mangeons".


End file.
